Heart of the Cards
by Kiteria
Summary: Rayna is what one would call a loner. Being the old leader of the street gang now led by Bandit Keith, forced to deal with the loss of both her mother and brother at a young age after having been left by her uncle she thought to be her father her heart has hardened to things in the world. An unexplained connection to the puzzle changes things and her heart.
1. Skipping and Lessons

I pushed my dark brown hair behind my ear as I walked down the hall away from my class. It wouldn't take long for my teacher to realize I had skipped again, but I didn't care. I walked up the stairs towards the third floor with only one destination in mind, the roof.

I turned the last corner in the hallway and frowned when I saw three figures blocking my path to the roof. I recognized all of them from the class I was supposed to be in now. Joey Wheeler, Tristan Taylor, and Maximus Paine; or like he wanted most to know him, Max Paine.

_I don't know what those idiots did to piss of Maximus, but it's their problem now._

I thought as I walked past the trio and headed for the stairs leading up to the roof. I was almost there when I heard someone say something behind me.

"Leave them alone!"

I recognized that voice, but I couldn't believe the pipsqueak would be crazy enough to talk back to Maximus, but when I turned around I was proven right in guessing who the voice belonged to. I saw the small, tri-color haired form of Yugi Moto standing between Maximus and the two idiots slumped against the wall.

"You trying to defend these two?"

Maximus asked and I didn't like the tone in his voice when he did so.

"Yes I am."

Yugi said and Maximus looked at him curiously for a moment.

"Why?"

He asked and I couldn't help but wonder that myself.

"Because they're my friends."

Yugi said and I couldn't help but smile at his words.

"You chose the wrong friends kid."

Maximus said before punching Yugi in the gut, making the smaller boy double over in pain.

I watched as Maximus continued to wail on Yugi and Yugi still refused to let Maximus hurt his friends. I narrowed my eyes when Maximus grabbed the front of Yugi's uniform and drew his fist back. I knew what was coming and I'd seen enough. Before anyone could blink, I was by Yugi's side. I caught Maximus' fist just before it could connect with little Yugi's face.

"Pick on someone your own size Paine."

I said in a cold voice as I pushed him away from me and Yugi, making the bigger boy stumble slightly.

"Mind your own business Rayna."

Maximus said with a glare before he tried to punch Yugi again but got his fist stopped again.

"Apparently I didn't make myself clear."

I said, my dark brown hair shadowing my face and glaring up at my fellow classmate.

"Leave my friend Yugi here alone."

I said slowly, tightening my grip on Maximus' hand til his bones started to break.

"Bitch!"

Maximus howled in pain before swinging out with his free hand to try and hit me. I just ducked at the last minute before kicking Maximus' feet out from under him, sending him to the floor.

"You haven't learned much from your last lesson with me have you?"

I asked before glaring down at him.

"Let me refresh your memory then."

I said before punching him in the face and knocking him out cold.

* * *

-Yugi-

I stared in shock at the girl infront of me that had come out of nowhere. I heard her mumble what sounded like 'moron' under her breath as she turned towards me.

"You alright?"

She asked softly and I blinked in surprise at the change in her attitude.

"Hellooo? Earth to shortstuff, you in there?"

She asked as she waved her hand infront of my face.

"I..I'm fine, thanks."

I said and that seemed to satisfy the dark haired girl because she smiled at me.

"Good."

She said before looking towards Joey and Tristan.

"Next time don't do such a reckless thing, okay shorty?"

She said as she ruffled my hair.

"I have a name you know."

I said as I reached up to fix my hair.

"I know shorty, I know."

She said before starting to walk off.

"Wait! What's your name!?"

I called after her making her stop. I was grateful to her for stepping in when she did.

"Rayna."

The girl said as she looked back at me from over her shoulder.

"Rayna Skies."

She said before starting to walk off again.

"Later shorty!"

She called back to me as she walked away. I watched her go before going over to check on Joey and Tristan. I'd have to find some way to thank Rayna for helping me, one way or another.

* * *

A/N: I know this is another story that may go unfinished and I apologize for that. But I read this AMAZING story by Thine Dreamer Doth Take Flight. Her Yu-Gi-Oh story is amazing and the details in it...i could go on with what i think of it, but you all should just read it. It inspired me for this story and I will try to make mine different. Read and review and tell me what you think


	2. Reputations and Puzzles

-Yugi-

I was relieved when Joey and Tristan seemed to be okay. My body was hurting pretty badly from Mazimus' beating, but they had it worse.

"Y-Yugi?"

Joey asked in shock as he opened one of his eyes while he slumped against the wall and Tristan.

"Hey."

I said with a small smile.

"Where's Maximus?"

He asked and I could tell he didn't want him to be anywhere close. I looked over my shoulder at the unconcious form of Mazimus before looking back at Joey. Joey's eyes widened when he saw him.

"Did you do that?"

Joey asked, opening both his eyes in shock despite one being swollen.

"No, _I _didn't do it."

I said and saw him looking at me confused.

"Help me get Tristan to the nurse and i'll tell you what happened."

I said and he nodded before getting to his feet. He had a swollen eyes, busted lip and forming bruises all over his arms from trying to stop Maximus' fists and feet. Tristan was a little worse off. He had a steadily darkening black eye, his left arm was twisted at an odd angle, and from the odd way his shoulders were rising and falling he might have some damage to his ribs.

Joey and I hauled Tristan up to his feet and started for the nurse's office.

"So what happened? Last thing I remember is Maximus throwing me and Tristan into the wall then you showin' up."

Joey said and I smiled up at him before starting to explain everything. I finished by the time we got Tristan to the nurse and she sent us away.

"Wait a second."

Joey said, making me stop walking and look back at him.

"Rayna Skies just suddenly showed up and helped you out? Why?"

He asked in disbelief and I shrugged.

"I don't know to be honest."

I said and saw him looking at me in awe.

"Who is she anyways? I know she's our classmate, but I don't know her."

I said, hoping to be able to get some kind of idea of who Rayna was and how I could pay her back.

"I can't believe you don't know."

Joey said before continuing and starting to answer my question.

"Rayna Skies is someone that most can't get close to because she tends to push others away and stay by herself. She doesn't get attached or have any friends. I've heard she's got mad dueling skills that could rival even those of Seito Kiba himself!"

He said and I looked at him in shock as he spoke again.

"She used to be the leader of the gang of duelists now led by Bandit Keith."

He said and my eyes widened. I had no idea, I'd thought Rayna was just a classmate who disliked bullies.

"I wonder why she chose to step in and help you, she normally keeps to herself and out of other peoples' business."

Joey said, but I had no answer for him so I just stayed quiet as we headed for the cafeteria. Lunch was about to start and there was no point going to class now.

~Later that night~

I grabbed the Millennium Puzzle from the box I had it in since Joey had thrown the last piece in the river and set it on my desk. i took the piece of the puzzle that Joey had gotten back for me and slid it into place. I heard it make a soft click as it fit in with the others and slid it back around my neck.

A sudden wind blew my hair about and I noticed the puzzle started to glow. The light grew and grew until I had to shield my eyes. When the light died down and I could see again I blinked in confusion at the fact I was looking at my reflection when my mirror was hanging on the back of my door on the _other_ side of the room. It was only after a few minutes of scrutiny that I realized the person I was looking at was different from me. He was taller and his hair, though the same style, was a little different from my own. Though the main difference was the face I could practically see through him.

"Who are you?"

I asked warily and the man opened his eyes to look at me and I saw crimson.

* * *

A/N: Yes i know their eye color is the same in the show, but it makes it easier to differenciate later on. That, and in the manga they're a diff color! Please leave a review.


	3. Run-Ins and Secrets

A/N: I am aware of the fact that the guy who beat up Joey and Tristan in the first chapter's name was not Maximus, but I forgot what it was and i don't feel like changing it. Aside from that, enjoy!

* * *

-Yugi-

It's been two days since Joey and Tristan got beat up by Mazimus and I stepped in to help. Two days since Rayna helped me out and Maximus got expelled. Two days since Joey, Tristan, Tea and I started hanging out and became friends, and two days since I met Yami. When I had completed the puzzle my grandfather gave me, I had no idea of the secret it held. For the past 5,000 years the spirit of an Egyptian pharoh had been sealed away within the confines of the puzzle. He didn't remember anything of his past, not even his name, other than what he'd told me. I promised I'd help him remember who he was as long as he promised to be my friend.

We'd found out we could talk to each other through a connection in our minds so I didn't seem insane for talking to a person whom only I could see.

_**You're late.**_

Yami said as he floated beside me while I pulled on my shoes and ran out the door towards the school.

_Shut up._

I told him as I reached the school and ran inside towards my first class. I turned the last corner and ran right into someone, resulting in both of us falling on our butts.

"Oww."

I heard the person I'd run into say as I rubbed my backside.

"Hey, what where the fuc-shorty?"

I looked up at the name and blinked in surprise thought I should have known who it was when I heard them say the nickname only one person ever seemed to call me.

"Rayna."

I said and saw her smile at me just slightly.

"How's it goin' shortstuff?"

She asked, the anger she had shown earlier for me running into her before she realized who I was gone.

"My name is Yugi."

I mumbled and heard her chuckle slightly before watching her get to her feet.

"I told you shorty, I know."

She said as she held her hand out to me.

_She's just not going to listen to me, is she?_

I asked myself as I took her hand and let her pull me to my feet.

I hadn't expected her to pull so hard and stumbled into her, squishing the puzzle painfully between us. I felt Rayna tense and looked up at her to see her looking to my right where Yami was. She couldn't see him, could she?

* * *

-Rayna-

I was skipping again since my teacher had annoyed me when someone ran into me and made me fall on my ass.

"Oww."

I said as I rubbed my sore backside before remembering the prick who'd knocked me down.

"Hey, watch where the fuc-shorty?"

I asked in shock when i finally looked to see who had run into me.

"Rayna."

He said and I smiled slightly.

"How's it goin' shortstuff?"

I asked, teasing him slightly.

"My name is Yugi."

He mumbled and I laughed before getting to my feet.

"I told you shorty, I know."

I said as I held my hand out to him.

He took my hand and I pulled him to his feet, but I hadn't expected him to be so light and he stumbled into me. I grit my teeth when his necklace dug in-between my breasts and was about to tell him to back up when I saw what looked like an older version of Yugi halfway floating and halfway standing beside him on the righ.t There were small differences in the two, one main thing being the fact I could almost see through the older Yugi. As I looked closer, I saw their clothes were similar, but the ones the older Yugi were wearing looked hotter on him. Their hair styles were the same, but the older Yugi's had slight alterations to it that made it different. I looked at his face and tensed when I saw his crimson colored eyes staring at me. I blushed slightly when i saw him look me over from head to toe before he looked me in the eyes.

I held his gaze until I heard Yugi apologize for stumbling into me.

"It's fine Yugi."

I said as I stepped back from the shorter boy. I looked to his right again, but I no longer saw the older Yugi. I saw Yugi open his mouth to say something, but I cut him off.

"I gotta go and you're missing your first class. I'll see you around Yugi, bye."

I said before walking past him. As I walked by his right side I felt something brush against my shoulder, like I'd run into someone, but then it was gone.

~Later that night~

I walked through the door of the empty building I called a home and cut on some lights since night had fallen some time ago. I'd gone out to the gang's old hangout spot ot ditch and wound up falling asleep. I ignored the thick layer of dust covering practically every surface that I didn't use and pulled my jacket tighter around me as a breeze sneaked its way in through the broken windows. I walked into my bedroom and collapsed onto my old, beat-up mattress. I sighed as I looked up at my ceiling. I saw it sagging with water weight in places and other places were falling down completely. This place was condemned and horrible, but I had nowhere else to go and as my eyes followed the cracks along the cieling, I remembered parts of why that was.


	4. Flashbacks and Friends

-Rayna-

I growled in aggrivation when I saw it was raining. Like it wasn't bad enough that I couldn't get any sleep, it had to be raining too. Man did the Gods like to play with me. I sighed before steppingo ut into the downpour and started heading for school. I glanced at the scenery as I walked and couldn't help but think back on what had kept me up all night.

_~FLASHBACK~_

_Thunder sounded from somewhere in the distance, but a five year old Rayna still clung to her mother's side fearfully._

_"It's alright sweetie, it's only the God's dueling each other."_

_A dark haired woman with bright blue eyes said soothingly._

_"Wey won't wurt weachofver will wey mummy?"_

_A little boy, no older than three asked the blue eyed woman as he held onto his sister's hand._

_"No sweeite, it's only for fun to pass the time like me and your sister do."_

_The woman said with a smile to ease her childrens' fears._

_The door burst open as thunder rumbled again, though it was followed by a flash of lightening as the storm outside continued to rage on. The light from it showed a dark brown haired figure with brown eyes standing in the doorway, anger clear on his face and in his eyes._

_"You whore. Did you really think I wouldn't find out?"_

_The man asked, anger lacing each of his words. Rayna and her brother cowered from their father's anger though it was directed at their mother and not them._

_"Honey please, let me explain."_

_The blue eyed woman pleaded with her husband, knowing what he was upset about, but her words went unheard._

_"I will not live in the same house as that man's child! Get rid of it!"_

_He yelled, pointing an accusing finger in Rayna's direction making tears well up in her blue-green eyes._

_"I will not abandon my child."_

_The blue eyed woman said defiantly._

_"Then you take care of that thing on your own."_

_The man said before glaring hatefully at Rayna, then slamming the door and disappearing from both view and their lives._

_~END FLASHBACK~_

I clenched my fists in anger at the man I'd called my father for the first five years of my life. I had learned what he was talking about two years after he left us and I hated him for it. So what if his brother was actually my real father? That didn't give him the right to abandon his wife and son when they were dying.

I took a deep breath to calm down before I went off like I had when I lost them. It took seven years for me to manage to return to my old self, but I was broken. Though Keith and the boys took me in, so I wasn't all alone.

"Where are you going Tea?"

I stopped just outside the school's doors when I heard someone talking to someone else. I didn't like the tone of their voice and moved closer to see what was going on. I saw a brown haired girl surrounded by a bunch of other girls and it didn't look like they wanted make-up tips.

"Let me through Vidia, my friends are waiting for me."

The brown haired girl said to the blonde cheerleader looking girl now known as Vidia.

"You're such a slut Tea. Hanging around only guys, all by yourself."

One girl with black hair said.

"Yeah, how many of them have you slept with?"

Another blonde asked and I ground my teeth together at the nerve of those jealous bitches. I saw the girl named Tea who was being picked on look my way for help, her lbue eyes shining with unshed tears and I made up my mind.

Without a word, I walked over to the group of girls, wrapped my arm around Tea's shoulder in a friendly gesture and smiled at her before speaking.

"There you are Tea, me and the guys have been waiting for you."

I said and saw the shocked and somewhat fearful looks the other girls were giving me. I had a reputation for being a loner and I my street cred seemed to put fear into just about everyone.

"You really shouldn't keep your friends waiting for so long."

I said, sending glares at the girls who had been messing with Tea before pulling her away from them and into the school. I led the way into the locker room and tossed her a towel to dry off from the rain.

"Thank you."

She said once she was dry. She'd only been changing classes and got stuck outside because of the bitch squad. I, on the other hand, was soaked to the bone. I'm talking see my bra through my shirt soaked.

"I...I have an extra uniform, if you want to change."

Tea said nervously and I smiled at her before gratefully accepting her offer.

I showered in the locker room before changing into the uniform Tea gave me. It was a little tight around my breasts since I was a cup bigger, and the skirt was a little too short for my liking, but it was better than being wet. Tea and I walked to class together once she told me she was in there too. I noticed Tea liked to talk and acted like a know-it-all, but it was kinda nice to not be surrounded by silence or accusing whispers.

Once we got to the classroom I went straight to my seat, ignoring the shocked looks I got from the teacher for showing up, the lusty eyes I got from the boys in the room checking out my body in my new outfit, and the glares I got from the girls. I didn't care, they all hated me for different reasons anyways.

I saw Tea walk over to her group of friends who seemed happy at her arrival. I saw their faces change as she told them what had kept her. When she suddenly pointed in my direction with a smile on her face I blinked in shock and confusion. Confusion that only grew when she beckoned me to join them.

I got up and walked over to them, but stood beside Tea only.

"Guys, this is Rayna. She helped me out with Vidia and her friends."

Tea said and I wondered just where she was going with this.

"Rayna, these are my friends Joey, Tristan, Bakura, and Yugi."

She said and they all said hello when introduced.

"Hi."

I said, feeling a little uncomfortable being around so many people but at the same time at peace for the first time in a while.

Silence followed and they went back to what they'd been doing before Tea called me over and I just observed. I was a little surprised to see Yugi had some skills at Duel Monsters, the same could not be said for Joey. With the monsters in his deck and no spell or trap cards, it was no wonder he kept losing. I saw both of their moves as the game progressed and Joey managed to get Yugi down to 1500 life points while he himself was down to a measely 300. He was about to play Swordsman of Landstar that would have gotten him killed, but I grabbed the card next to it, Harpie's Brother, and played it in attack mode before he could do anything.

"Hey! What's the big idea Rayna!? You just cost me the game!"

Joey complained, but I ignored him and started to walk off.

"And I had a perfect play too. Yugi, duel me again, she made me loose that one."

I heard Joey say and rolled my eyes at the blonde's comment.

"Uh Joey, she just won you the game."

Yugi said and I smiled at the silence of the rather loud-mouthed blonde.

"You're welcome!"

I called back to him as I walked out of the room. School bored me, home was non-existent, and I needed to some time to myself. I needed a swim.


End file.
